A Dance in the Moonlight
by darkangel9314
Summary: AU-story, all human Caroline has always had the perfect life. The perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, and overall the perfect life, but when she meets Enzo, the high school bad boy. will she realize that her life isn't as perfect as she thought?
1. Chapter 1

A Dance in The Moonlight

Chapter 1

If Caroline Forbes had to choose one word to live by, she would have picked the word perfect. It was the one word that held any meaning to Caroline, but what she was staring at was anything but perfect. The girl's hair was brown and frizzy. Her teeth looked a little crooked, and she was twenty pounds over the weight Caroline usually tolerated. Caroline narrowed her eyes slightly at the intruder who had interrupted their ballet practice as if she had owned the place. After all that was Caroline's job. The dance instructor, Mrs. Lockwood stood up and walked over to the girl. Hopefully she was going to kick this girl out so they could resume their lesson, but surprisingly Mrs. Lockwood actually hugged the unruly and rude stranger. What the fuck was going on here?

"Girls I would like you to meet my niece Hailey. She'll be staying with me for a while until she can get a few things straight with her parents .She's also going to be taking a few classes here so I expect all of you to welcome her with open arms."

What! Caroline mentally shouted trying to wrap her head around this. How the hell had this girl managed to get into their high level class while most of the girls she trained with have been dancing for years? This was so not fair, but Caroline knew that at least she could make this girls life a living hell.

"Alright Hailey go change and we'll get started."

Hailey went to the dressing room as Caroline tried not to shudder. Their uniforms would look hideous on Hailey. When Hailey had returned, Mrs. Lockwood went to the front of the studio and looked over all the girls which she only did when she had something important to say.

"Caroline I would like to see you in my office real fast. As for the rest of you continue dancing and when I come back I'd better see you guys giving it one hundred and ten percent out here."

Oohs went into the air as Caroline made her way to Mrs. Lockwood's office. She never liked going into Mrs. Lockwood's office, but it had to be done.

"Go ahead and take a seat Caroline."

Caroline took a seat and put on her best fake smile.

"Am I in trouble Mrs. Lockwood?"

"No. Not at all my dear. I just wanted to know what your thoughts were on Hailey."

"Excuse me for my bluntness Mrs. Lockwood, but I don't think she's the proper weight for a ballerina. I also really can't say much else since I haven't seen her dance yet."

"She has the heart and the talent. I just need you to help her with her drive. She doesn't dance as gracefully as I would like her to"

"Why put her in this class then?"

"She's the only real family I have left and this is what she's most passionate about. I would greatly appreciate it if you would teach her."

"I would be honored Mrs. Lockwood, but I'm not going to lie to you it won't be easy."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to work around that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfect. Now go back to class Caroline."

After practice with Hailey and the others, ugh, Caroline retreated to the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom she checked each of the stalls for feet and smiled when she found out that they were empty.

She picked one of the nearest stalls and stuck her finger down her throat to make herself she was finished she grabbed a mint from her purse and stuck it into her mouth to hide the all she had to be perfect. Caroline smiled at her reflection in the mirror and replied her pale pink lipgloss before going out to meet her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance in the moonlight

Chapter 2

The limo awaited Caroline's arrival as she smiled at Preston who opened her door motioning for her to get in. Her mother sat there chatting away with her manager Klaus about her latest fashion show appearance. Her father was once again no where in sight. He was probably 'Working late" with Steven again, but in a perfect family there was no room for scandalous affairs even the fact that Caroline was adopted was kept tightly under wraps. After all Caroline looked so much like Liz that no one really questioned it. She dialed Matt's number praying that he would pick up so they could go do something together, but it went straight to voicemail for the fifth time this week. Stupid bastard. She threw her cellphone back in her purse and zipped it back up. Finally her mother finished with her business and turned to her concerned.

"How was dance tonight Caroline?"

"It was absolutely horrid. This bitch decided to join the team today. I just couldn't believe that Mrs. Lockwood would even have considered it."

"The nerve of some people. Don't worry Caroline. I'm sure she won't be able to hold her position and Mrs. Lockwood will kick her off the team in no time."

Caroline smiled knowing her mother was right She just had to sit back and relax. Hayley would be of the dance team in no time. Especially if she was being taught by Caroline.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Matt keeps ignoring my calls."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Matt. He is a boy who is not worth your time. I've told you this a million times."

Caroline nodded not willing to argue with her mother. After all mother knows best. They pulled up to their two story house and Preston opened the door for them as they got out.

"Dinner is at eight sharp tonight Caroline so wear something suitable. Your father is taking us out tonight."

When she got to her room, Caroline threw her gym bag in her walk in closet and carefully picked out a pink dress with white flowers and a white button up sweater to go over it. She placed her dirty leotard in the hamper and put on her outfit hoping that her parents would approve of her choice. She undid her bun, plugged in her straightener, and smoothed out all the lumps in her blonde hair. After all there was no room for pesky imperfection and perfect was the way she always wanted it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 3

Caroline slammed her locker still pissed off at the night before. She still couldn't believe what all had happened so she might as well start from the very beginning.

The fancy restraint was full that night as her father Bill Forbes poured her mother a glass of champagne and they laughed at some joke he had just told her mother. She usually stayed out of her parents business and didn't usually speak up in her father's presence but today had been a really bad day and kindness wasn't high on her list of priorities at the moment. Especially since Caroline knew exactly what her father was really doing on those late night sessions with Steven. And she didn't like it not a damn bit.

"So dad how is Steven doing?"

Her mother stopped midlaugh as her father turned to glare at her for the obvious and rather rude interruption. She would get in so much trouble for speaking out against him later. Her mother only saw it as a harmless question, but her father knew exactly what it was. It was a challenge. One that he didn't want to start at the moment.

"Caroline. Can I please speak with you in private?"

Caroline nodded not willing to argue and followed her father to a deserted corner of the restraint. And as far from prying eyes as they could get.

"What the hell was that about? You know better than to bring up Steven in front of your mother."

"Oh come on Bill. Do you really expect her to catch on that fast to your little romantic endeavors?"

"That's never going to happen Caroline, because you're going to keep your big mouth shut about Steven and I."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your father."

"Wow after sixteen years of ignoring me you finally want to claim me as your daughter."

"You are my daughter Caroline."

"I'm only your daughter on paper Bill. The only way I see it the only reason you adopted me in the first place was to make the fact that your wife had a miscarriage a secret and to replace your other daughter who died."

The slap stung on Caroline's cheek as Bill slapped her. She knew she had gone a little too far on that one, but she was tired of her father pretending to be something he wasn't. She had no time to recover from the slap when he forcefully put a hand around her chin.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you little selfish brat."

"Is there a problem here Mayor Forbes?" A voice said

Caroline and bill turned around to see a waiter staring at them. A frown crossed his face as he took in the scene that played before him. Caroline had to admit that if this were different circumstances she would have found this boy attractive. But it was not the time for that. This boy had just saw what had happened between her and her father. This would defiantly not be good.

"We were just having a disagreement young man. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Actually sir I believe it is. You see my mother taught me that hitting women is always a bad thing and I would never do that, but obviously your mother taught you no such manners Mr. Forbes. Now are you going to leave your daughter alone or do I need to make this a big statement to the police or worse the paparazzi."

"There's no need for hastiness young man, but I do suggest that if you don't want to be blacklisted from ever employer here you'll keep your trap shut. Now if you don't mind I'm going to return to my wife. Caroline I will see you back at the dinner table."

As soon as her father left, Caroline stared in disbelief at the waiter.

"That was either really brave or really fucking stupid."

"Which one did you think it was?"

"Honestly a little of both."

"Well mayor Forbes doesn't really scare me."

"Well if it's any conception, thank you for helping me out back there. It could have got really ugly really fast."

"Does he always do that?"

"Only when he's mad which is once in a while, but don't worry I'm tough. I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to."

Caroline shrugged and extended her hand out to him.

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad I imagine. I mean most rumors about me usually circulate about how big of a bitch I am."

"Well I like to formulate my own opinion about people and so far to me you're not that bad."

"You never told me your name."

"It's Enzo."

"Do I get a last name?"

"And have your dad get me fired no way. See you at school Forbes.

Caroline quickly gathered the rest of her books and looked up to see her best friend Katherine Pierce smiling at her.

"Hey Katherine. How is Elena doing today?"

Elena was Katherine's younger sister and had been injured in a car accident over the weekend.

"She's doing better. She's still a little bit shaken up, but she can't wait to come back."

"That's good."

"Yeah. She's defiantly ready to start cheerleading again."

"I imagine. How is that going by the way?"

"It's fine."

Caroline shrugged as she walked with Katherine to their English class. Matt sat there talking to Nadia. He whispered something in her ear and she rolled her yes. As she left, Nadia bumped into Tyler.

"I'm sorry." She said

He shrugged and moved on to his seat. Caroline sighed and went over to confront Matt.

"What the hell Matt you're supposed to be with me. Why the hell are you flirting with Nadia?"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Because you're an uptight bitch and I'm sick of being your boyfriend. It's over Caroline. Find somebody else to be your playtoy."

"Fuck you."

The class gasped as the teacher drew her up a detention slip. She couldn't believe it. She never had a detention in her life. She crumpled the note and sat at her desk. She listened angrily as her teacher lectured on and on. Man this school was so stupid, she needed a release to get her mind off of it. Calmly, she raised her hand and Mr. Lawson answered her.

"Yes Ms. Forbes."

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Go quickly."

Caroline went to the bathroom which was once again empty. She knelt down and threw up forcing herself to puke. It felt good and it made her forget her agitation over Matt dumping her and the impending detention. After flushing the toilet, she made herself look perfect again and went out of the bathroom to resume her day.


	4. Chapter 4

A Dance in the moonlight

Chapter 4

Caroline sighed looking at the clock on the wall to pass the time. Detention was an hour after school each day and she had only been there for only forty minutes. The worst part of it was that none of them could talk, but that didn't stop the waiter she had seen last night from talking to her when the teacher had stepped out to attend to some urgent business. Knowing this teacher Caroline suspected it had something to do with a good gossip magazine and a really crappy toilet seat.

"Hi Caroline. Do you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Well seeing as how you might have came across some short term memory loss along the way the name is Enzo."

"Hi." She said as politely as she could

"So what's a girl like you doing in detention?"

"I had a verbal disagreement with another student and the teacher didn't find it humorous."

She didn't want this conversation to continue, but Enzo was being persistent.

"That's cool I guess. I heard you and Matt broke up."

She narrowed her eyes at the mention of Matt. Man this boy had some major balls to bring that up.

"That's none of your business."

"I didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering why he would dump a girl like you, because as far as I can tell you're perfect."

"That's funny, because Matt dumped me for being too perfect."

"That's a shame."

"Tell that to him. He wants to move on with some girl named Nadia."

"Well I wouldn't worry about her. She's interested in Tyler."

"You mean that one guy who always seems like he's got a stick up his ass."

"Yep. That sounds like the Tyler we all know and love."

"Any other juicy gossip?"

"Like what?"

"What are your predictions for how this year will go?"

"I predict Matt will come running back to you after he gets tired of Nadia rejecting him for Tyler."

"And what will I do?"

"That's a mystery to me. You were always the unpredictable one."

"Okay. What will happen between Tyler and Nadia?"

"Nothing I imagine. That guy has one too many anger issues."

"And yet you think Matt won't chase her anymore."

"It's just a prediction plus prior to your knowledge, Nadia has told me on multiple occasions that Matt isn't her type at all."

"Well it looks like I doubted her for nothing. Any other predictions? since it's boring as heel in here."

"I'm not a mind reader so unfortunately I'm all out of ideas."

"Interesting and here I was actually finding you interesting and amusing for once."

"Well I lied, I do have one more prediction."

"And what is that?"

"it's going to be a fascinating year and by the end of this semester we'll probably be together."

"Well that is one prediction I hope never comes true."

The bell rang and Caroline said goodbye to Enzo. She was surprised they actually had a real conversation and the weirdest part of it all was that she had actually liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 5

"I need a vacation to get away from all this bullshit." Katherine complained the next day.

Caroline nodded in agreement still replaying the discussion she had with Enzo yesterday in her head. Katherine seemed to catch on rather quickly than usual.

"Alright spill Caroline. What's got you so distracted?"

"Enzo the want to be rockstar."

"May I ask why?"

Caroline sighed replaying all their conversation for Katherine's benefit like usual she asset every word.

"He actually had the nerve to bring up you and Matt?"

"Yes it was rather unpleasant."

"I think he brought it up just to flirt with you."

"I have no doubt that you are one hundred percent right."

"And what's up with that Nadia girl liking Tyler? He seems a little bit off even for her."

"I have no clue."

"He was right about Mat though. He will eventually learn his lesson and come back to you."

"I don't know about that."

"I also agree that it will be a dramatic and interesting year."

"That's one prediction I hope never comes true."


	6. Chapter 6

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 6

Normally Caroline would jump for joy on a Saturday, because she always had a lot of fun things to do. This Saturday however was not one of those times. Caroline was on Hayley duty today which meant she had to teach the troll how to dance. Caroline entered the dance studio and almost fainted when she saw the sight of Hayley. Her hair was even more frizzy than before which she didn't think was possible. She wore glasses today and her crooked teeth were now adored with green braces. Not to mention Hayley was in a pink leotard that did not look good on her. This time Caroline didn't need her finger to throw up but she managed to keep it down and walk over to Hayley with a phony smile on her face.

"Are you ready to get started Hayley?"

"Whatever just stop with the phony act and lets do this."

If Hayley were her friend she would have asked what was wrong, but since Hayley was no such thing Caroline demonstrated a number of exercises that she wanted her to do. Hayley bitched and moaned throughout all of it, but managed to do a pretty decent job of following Caroline's lead.

She had to admit Hayley was a pretty good dancer, but still a little bit clumsy.

It was around three when they decided to stop for the day. Hayley said goodbye to Caroline and headed out. Caroline was about to call Katherine or Rebekah when her phone rang. The number was no one she recognized, but she answered it anyway out of curiosity.

"Hello."

"Hello gorgeous. It's Enzo in case you somehow forgot again."

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

"Fine don't tell me. Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were busy."

"Why?"

"I have band practice in an hour and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"That's not really my scene Enzo."

"Oh okay. Well I'll get out of your hair now."

"Enzo wait."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe go see a movie and ice cream afterwards."

"So it's kind of like a date."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"What time?"

"Three."

"I'll be there"

With that she hanged up and exited the studio with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 7

Caroline woke up that morning eager to start her day, but when she came downstairs she didn't expect to see her father kissing Steven. Caroline had always assumed that her father was having an affair, but thinking it and actually seeing it were two different things. It was a horrible thought, but watching Steven and her father fascinated her. It still didn't mean she was going to let Steven off that easily.

She cleared her throat watching as Steven and her father sprang apart. Embarrassment and shame were written all over Steven's face. Caroline smiled then looked to the clock. The clock struck noon and she raced back upstairs to change. Caroline reached for the phone afterwards and dialed Katherine's number.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" Katherine said sounding like Caroline had just barely woke her up.

"It's Sunday that last time I checked, but I really want to hang out. There's something really important that I have to tell you."

"Fine. Meet me at the mall in thirty minutes, This news better be good or I swear I will rip your hair out by the roots and I won't even flinch while doing it."

Katherine hanged up the phone and Caroline snuck out of the house and climbing into her car.

Once she was at the mall, Katherine and Caroline grabbed a salad and sat down to talk about her impending date.

"So spill. What's on your mind?"

"I'm nervous."

"What about? I mean you're Caroline Forbes. You're never nervous."

"Enzo and I are hanging out today."

"That's nice. Can I rip your hair out now?"

"I'm being serious here Katherine."

"What's wrong with going on a date with Enzo? I heard he was one of the hottest boys in school. Not to mention he's a total sweetheart"

"He's far from perfect Katherine and I'm not usually attracted to those type of guys."

"Listen, I've heard Enzo is a great guy who worships the ground you walk on by the way. Not to mention he told Matt that he was an absolute prick for dumping you the way he did."

"He did? He never told me that." Caroline said surpirsed

"Yes he did so please at least give him a chance. He might even surprise you."

After lunch and a bit of shopping with Katherine, Caroline met Enzo at the movie theater and was amazed that he actually showed up. Enzo had picked an action movie of his choice and they walked into the theater. Caroline's breath caught a little when she saw Matt locking lips with the girl she knew as the school gossip. April was her name.

Caroline laced her finger through Enzo's and walked over to them with her claws out.

"Oh, Hey Matt. I didn't expect to see you here."

Matt broke away from April and smiled.

"Caroline. It's nice to see you again even if you're still a bit chilly and looking rather on the bitchy side."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" she said in her best bitchy voice trying to make both of them uncomfortable.

"It's April." The girl said with eyes narrowed.

"Come on Caroline. The movie is starting soon and we need to get our seats" Enzo said pulling her towards the theater.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Well have fun with jailbait over here Matt."

Enzo pulled her into the theater and they sat through the whole movie in silence. There was a thick tension in the air until they arrived at the ice cream parlor and sat down with their orders.

"So what did you think about the movie?" She started trying to make conversation.

"I don't appreciate what you did back there Caroline. It was horrible. I mean calling April jailbait when you don't even know her . Harrassing Matt to do what make a point."

"Enzo-"

"I mean did you just ask me on this date because you know Matt would be there?"

"What? No I did it because I actually like you Enzo."

"People don't use people they like Caroline."

Enzo sat up.

"Call me when you get your priorities straight."

Enzo left and Caroline stared down at her ice cream. She threw it away and went to the bathroom to throw up.


	8. Chapter 8

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 8

Caroline was still pist off when she got to school on Monday. Sunday had not gone smoothly for her and she still couldn't understand what she had done to make Enzo so pist off.

School was dull as hell with people trying to cheer her up, but on the bright side today was her first official day of helping the yearbook club. Katherine hadn't gotten her fascination with it, but it was a great way for Caroline to clear her mind and be the control freak people always thought she was. When she came in she was amazed to see Stefan Salvatore there.

"Hey Forbes. I didn't expect to see you here today." He said

"Funny I could say the same about you. I mean I thought all you did was stick your head underneath water and blow bubbles."

"Touché'"

"So what is swimming not enough for your college credits?"

"Not even close."

"Katherine is not going to be happy when she sees the cheerleading photos."

"I think they look pretty decent."

"Exactly they need to be extraordinary."

"Photo shop can only do so much."

Caroline let out a bit of a smile as they continued to work.


	9. Chapter 9

A Dance in the moonlight

Chapter 9

Caroline hated Enzo for not accepting her apology. It was bad enough that half the school thought she was a heartless bitch, but having Enzo hate her was twice as bad.

Caroline entered the dance studio and noticed Hayley stretching on the bars. She dropped her bag down and stretched with Hayley not caring that she was one of her least favorite people to talk to.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you're yelling at me by this point." Hayley asked.

"Boy trouble. Nothing that you would even begin to understand about."

"Try me."

"There's this boy-"

"I figured as much. What seems to be the problem?"

"He's mad at me."

"Why am I not surprised? What did you do to him?"

"Who says I did anything to him?"

Hayley gave her a pointed look and she sighed.

"Okay you got me there. We went on a date."

"And he thought it was horrible. Why am I not more surprised than what I am?"

"No he didn't think it was horrible. At least I don't think he did at first."

"What happened to make it a problem?"

"I used him to make my ex-boyfriend jealous."

"Caroline! That's just stupid. I thought girls like you would know better than to do that."

"I didn't know my ex would be there though and now Enzo thinks I did it on purpose."

"Well purpose or not you still did use him and nobody deserves that."

"I know it was stupid, but what am I supposed to do. He won't accept my apology no matter what I do."

"Call me crazy, but why don't you try and make it up to him in a big way?"

"How? I'm not good with any of this romantic stuff."

"Get him to talk to you. Make a statement that he can't walk away from."

"How do I exactly do that?"

"Go through his friends. I mean it's a temporary solution but not an impossible one."

"Kol looks like a screw up and I haven't met Damon a day in my life. I can't trust either of them."

"Try talking to one of them then. I would recommend Damon. He doesn't seem to hate your guts and he has an unbiased opinion. Which is pretty awesome."

"Fine I'll do it your way."

After they finished dancing, Caroline set up a three way call between herself, Katherine, and Rebekah. She hastily went over the details that her and Hayley had thought of and they agreed to help however they could. Katherine would talk to Damon and Rebekah would help set it up.

It felt good to at least have some friends who had her back. She hanged up the phone and smiled.

Look out Enzo here she comes.


	10. Chapter 10

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 10

Caroline let out a nervous breath and held out a bouquet of flowers focusing at the task at hand. She had set up the plan perfectly. Katherine had talked to Damon about getting Enzo to the school and Rebekah had helped her set up the balloons and banner that had said "Will you be my Valentine" on it. She knew it was cheesy but if anything Enzo at least had to acknowledge how much work Caroline had put into it to make an impression on him.

The bell rang as students came out of their classrooms with curious expressions on their face passed by her. Caroline smiled like she didn't care what they thought or how desperate she must have looked as she saw Enzo round the corner with Damon. His eyes widened as he went to talk to her.

"What's this about Caroline?"

Enzo did not seem too happy.

"I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me on Valentine's day."

Enzo bulked and then laughed as if this was some kind of joke. That wasn't the reaction she was looking for. Not even by a long shot.

"Really Caroline this is pathetic even for a stuck up bitch like you. Do me a favor and shove your offer up your ass. I'm done with this shit and I'm not interested in dating you so do yourself a favor and don't ask me again."

The crowd gasped as she dropped the flowers in shock. Enzo shook his head and walked away. Damon gave Caroline what looked like an apologetic smile and went after Enzo.

The crowd dispersed noticing the debacle was over and went in search for more juicy gossip to spread. Caroline went to her locker shoving the flowers into it. She would not let these people hear or see her cry. Especially not about Enzo the snuggled tooth loser.

Stefan appeared by Caroline's locker waving off Lexie and Elena as if he understood that she didn't want the company right now.

"Hey I'm sorry about Enzo. That was all sorts of brutal and he was an asshole for saying those things to you." He said offering her a smile.

Caroline shrugged and got a book out of her locker as if she couldn't care less .

"How about you go to dinner with me instead? It'll help you take your mind off of things."

Caroline looked at him smiling. "That would be nice. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She smiled as she saw Stefan walk down the hall. Maybe Valentine's day wouldn't be that bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 11

Caroline's alarm buzzed at six am sharp. Her mother was taking her to the spa for a day of relaxing and pampering before her date with Stefan tonight. Caroline put on a spa appropriate outfit and went to go meet up with her mother downstairs.

Caroline was shocked when she walked into the kitchen and Steven was there. He appeared to be having coffee with her dad while her mom joined in. Now this day had officially gotten weird. Steven usually snuck around with her dad, but today he was in plain sight.

"It was good to catch up with you Steven. I haven't seen you in I'm afraid I have to go now."

Her mother dragged Caroline out the door and into the limo. Caroline pushed the bizarre thing that happened this morning out of her mind and planned to enter the spa day with her mom with total grace. It was just the two of them after all. It was kind of like old times before everything got so screwed up by Steven and her dad.

The limo came to a stop and Caroline walked with her mother to the front desk. First was a full body massage. Caroline stripped down to nothing at all and relaxed at the feel of the person's hands. This was heaven.

Next up on the list was a manicure and pedicure. Her mother joined her looking relaxed and rejuvenated.

"So tell me about this boy you're going out with tonight."

"He's on the swimming team and his name is Stefan. We're also working on the yearbook together."

Her mother lifted up her toes inspecting them for any pesky imperfections.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"I guess so. What's after this?"

"It's a facial followed by time in the sauna then we're going home."

"Sounds like a good combo to me."

After their time at the spa was over, her mother had dropped her off to get ready and went to her work party where she would probably get drunk out of her mind. Caroline went into the empty house and threw on a red dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage and her makeup. She inspected the dress in the mirror it was the perfect one for a valentine's day date.

A few minutes later, she was in Stefan's truck as they drove to a fancy restraint a few miles out of town.

"You look beautiful;." Stefan said smiling

"Thank you."

When they got there Stefan helped Caroline into her seat and ordered lobster for the both of them. Her mother would have approved of Stefan's choice for a dinner date.

"Thanks for dinner." She said.

"You're welcome. I thought you deserved something special."

"So how's the swim team doing?"

"They're good. Well as good as we can possibly get."

The lobster was pretty good and Stefan seemed really nice. That's when she saw him. Enzo. He was outside by the door with a pretty girl with black hair and exotic skin. She touched his arm and smiled up at him like he was the only boy in the world. That's when Caroline recognized her. Sarah Nelson.

She frowned and took a huge gulp of her water. She had to get to the restroom and fast.

"I'll be right back."

Stefan nodded and she rushed to the bathroom. She checked the stalls for feet and threw up the contents of her dinner. How could Enzo do this to her?


	12. Chapter 12

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 12

That Monday, Caroline had planned to calmly talk to Enzo about the other day. Even if it did hurt her. She sat down on a chair in the cafeteria waiting patiently until Enzo entered the cafeteria and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said voice almost apologetic, but she wouldn't be fooled.

Caroline noticed that he had cut his hair shorter and his zits had cleared up. He almost looked charming.

"Hey." She smiled.

Even if she was still mad at him she couldn't help but smile at him.

"So what's up?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Are you going out with Sarah Nelson?" she blurted out.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Please Enzo. I saw you with her at that fancy restaurant on valentine's day."

"Wow. Do you stalk much or is this the first time?"

"Then what were you doing there? If I may ask."

"If you must know I was on a date."

"Yet you're giving me shit just because I went out with Sarah. Wow Caroline. Who were you with anyway?"

"Stefan."

"As in Stefan Salvatore from the swim team?"

"Yeah that Stefan."

"You must have had a horrible time."

Caroline laughed. " It wasn't that bad."

"Neither was my date with Sarah."

"What happened to us Enzo?"

"You used me. That's what happened and then you made our business public which really pissed me off by the way and I'm not going to apologize for my behavior either."

"I'm sorry about that. If you don't believe anything I say please believe that. I really mean it."

"Well at least you're big enough to admit you screwed up."

She smiled. "I want us to be friends Enzo."

"I can do that. How about we go to that new dance club tomorrow? Just to let loose and forget that any of this drama ever happened."

"I would like that."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night."

Enzo left to go sit with his band mates and then Stefan sat next to her.

"Why are you sitting here instead of with your friends?"

"I had to talk to a friend privately."

"That sounds fascinating."

"Did you have a good time the other night?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not I actually did."

"That's good."

"I would like to do it again sometime."

Caroline stared at Enzo who had his arm around Sarah and then changed her focus back to Stefan. She had to move on and Stefan was a way to do it.

"I would love that too."


	13. Chapter 13

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 13

Caroline needed a break, which was why going to a dance club with Enzo tonight was exactly what she needed to let loose and have fun. She was applying the last coat of mascara and straightening her skin tight black clubbing dress when the door bell rang.

Caroline rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Enzo there. When he got a good look at her she could have sworn his eyes were trying to fall out of his sockets. A few seconds later, he composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go?" he said

"Beyond ready."

She followed him down the stairs than her eyes widened at the sight of his motorcycle.

"Are we seriously going to be taking that to a dance club?"

"What? Is the perfect Caroline Forbes afraid?"

She scoffed and shoved the helmet he held out on top of her head and climbed on the back of his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight."

"Why would I need to="

She screamed when he drove off and heard him chuckle when she wrapped her arms around his waist. Before Caroline knew it they were at the dance club.

"You can let go now."

Caroline hadn't realized that she was still holding onto Enzo for dear life. She removed her arms and handed him back his helmet. They walked to the front of the line and the bouncer let them in.

The club was swarmed with bodies and fake smoke. A salsa song was playing and she felt herself get into the music as Enzo danced with her. She laughed when Enzo had missteped and bumped into her chest to chest. But now looking at him, she wanted nothing more that to be Imperfect and kiss him. She laughed it off instead as they continued to dance.

"Do you want something to drink?" he shouted over the music.

"Sure."

He led her to an open bar and they ordered two club sodas.

"So how's Sarah?" she asked.

"How's Stefan.?"

"Touche."

He laughed and put his drink up in the air.

"To new begging's."

"To new begging's."

They toasted then he pulled her back onto the dance floor. The song "Leave your Lover" was playing which Caroline found fitting for this situation.

She got into the music once more dancing in sync with Enzo without any words until someone bumped into her and sent her flying into Enzo. He caught her and steadied her.

"Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Anytime."

Caroline knew she logically shouldn't do this since Enzo was dating Sarah, but she couldn't help it. She dragged Enzo into a vacant corner.

"What are you-"

She pressed her lips to his cutting him off. His hands went to her hips and she pressed her fingers into his hair.

The kiss was pure perfection, but Caroline didn't feel like being perfect right now. Enzo spun them around and slammed her into the wall kissing her neck. Caroline moaned and dragged him up by his hair so their lips would meet again. His hands slid down the fabric of her mini-dress and gathered the fabric pushing it up. She pulled away.

"Uh Enzo, there's people around." She laughed breaking the trance.

Enzo pulled back as if she burned him and looked around finally noticing what they had just done.

"Uh. I guess I forgot."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Ugh. I got to go."

Then as quick as Caroline could blink Enzo was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 14

Today was the day that everyone had been waiting for. No it wasn't graduation, but to Caroline it might as well have been. Today was the day they announce the nominees for prom king and prom queen. Caroline eagerly sat in her seat avoiding the announcements and Katherine gave her a look. The teacher was writing something down when the time came.

"Attention students and teachers, the votes are in and the nominees have been chosen. Here are your nominees for prom queen and prom queen. Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Sarah Nelson, And Katherine Pierce. "

Caroline blocked out the rest. This was the best day of her life. She was nominated. If it didn't make her look like a fool she would have jumped up and down like a giddy school girl.

When class was over she immediately found Enzo and smiled.

"Hey. I heard you were nominated for prom queen congratulations."

"Thank you. Are you going to prom?"

"I am actually."

Caroline's face fell a little.

"Oh ,with who?"

"Sarah."

"Oh."

"So are we cool? I know things got a little intense and out of line the other night and I wouldn't want to do anything to lead you on."

"Yeah. We're cool. It was just a kiss after all."

"Alright. I'm glad that you just see it as that. I'll talk to you later Caroline."

Enzo shut his locker leaving her dumbfounded and confused. What the hell had just happened?


	15. Chapter 15

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 15

Caroline tossed her gym bag to the dance studio floor as Ms. Lockwood stood there with Hailey. Ms. Lockwood never usually attended Hailey's training, but today was probably a special day.

"Hello Ms. Lockwood."

"Hello Caroline."

"What's going on?"

"I'm giving you the week off so you can enjoy your spring break."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ms. Forbes. I'm very serious. Now go have fun."

"This is great. Thank you Ms. Lockwood."

"Go. Enjoy your spring break."

"Thank you."

Caroline called her mother to tell her the news. Her mother was more than ecstatic.

"This means I get to take you to Palm Springs. You'll have to take a friend though since I'll be busy."

"I know the perfect person."

"Fabulous. I'll see you at home darling."

"See you at home."

Caroline hanged up the phone and scrolled through her contacts lists until she found the person she was looking for.

"Hello." Enzo answered.

"Hi." She said.

"What's up?"

"Well my mother said I could invite a person to Palm Springs and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure. I have nothing else going on anyway."

"That's great. I'll text you later with the details."

She hanged up the happiest person in the world. A whole week with Enzo in Palm Springs. This would be the best vacation ever.


	16. Chapter 16

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 16

Caroline laughed at a joke Enzo had told her as her, her mother, and Enzo walked into the hotel room. Her mother stretched out outing her bags on the bed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower then go to a party for the models that are here for the photo shoot. What are you kids planning on doing tonight?"

Caroline shrugged as she checked her hair in the mirror. Perfect. Enzo went over to the window to take a look at the view and her mother went to go take a shower.

"This place is beautiful." Enzo said

"Yeah. It is." She said standing next to him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't really know. What do you want to do? This place is our oyster."

"We'll find something to do I imagine."

She smiled as her mother came out looking as perfect as ever in her little black dress.

"Darling, Can you zip me up please?"

She zipped her mother's dress up as she kissed Caroline's forehead.

"Have fun tonight darling."

"You too."

Her mother left as Enzo stared at her.

"So what are these plans?"

She grabbed a brochure and looked through it.

"Is it hard?" he asked.

"What's hard?"

"Your mother being a model."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just concerned."

"Well don't be. My mother has been a model ever since before I was born. I'm used to it."

"I think I figured out what we can do tonight."

"And what's that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

She smiled and took his hand.

"Okay. Let's go."

They went out of the hotel room and down the stairs.

"What are these plans?"

"You'll see, Ms. Impatient."

They stopped at the beach and she smiled.

"A date on the beach. How romantic of you?"

"So this is a date." He smiled.

"Yeah. It is. I mean I do owe you one after screwing up the first one."

He smiled as they walked along the beach. It was night time and the stars shinned brightly illuminating the features on Enzo's face. He was really handsome.

"Now can I know the plan?" she asked.

"Just wait right here. I'll be back."

She nodded staring up at the stars. It really was a beautiful night in Palm Springs. Caroline wiggled her newly free toes in the sand as the sound of waves crashing on the shore relaxed her. Enzo then returned with a blanket and some take out food.

"A picnic on the beach." She smiled.

He laid the blanket down so it spread on the sand and put the food down.

"It seemed like the perfect night for it."

She smiled and sat on the blanket smoothing out her dress.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Habit I guess."

"Well you don't have to do that for me."

She took a bite of her burger as Enzo sat down next to her observing her every move.

"Why do you want to be perfect so badly?"

She swallowed.

"It's hard to explain. I'm the daughter to a perfect professional model and my father also expects perfection from me."

"But do you want to be perfect?"

The wind ruffled her hair as she thought about it.

"It's the only thing I know how to be plus I'm not that perfect."

"Oh come on Forbes. Tell me one thing about you that isn't perfect."

"I have a few actually."

"Enlighten me then."

"Can I trust you with a personal secret?"

"Yes."

Caroline searched his face and saw no sign of deceit so she took a deep breath and got ready to tell Enzo a few of her biggest secrets.

"I wasn't born a Forbes. I'm not the daughter of a famous professional model or the mayor of our town. I was born on October 1st to my real birth mother Athena Samuels. My birth father was a drug addict and my mom was a junkie so after I was born she threw me in a trashcan in New York City. I spent two years in foster care before the Forbes found me. Their perfect daughter who came from a non perfect family. Also my parents marriage is a disaster and my dad is cheating on my mother with his assistant, but all in all I'm just the perfect girl right?"

"Well maybe we should fix that."

Before she could say a word Enzo picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and divided right into the ocean with her. Water soaked her dress and she was freezing. She spurted and Enzo came up laughing.

"Oh my God! What was that for?"

"You needed to stop being so perfect."

She splashed him and walked to the shore.

"Caroline!"

He spun her around so they were pressed chest to chest.

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to have fun and be yourself for once. It doesn't matter that you were adopted, you're still you no matter who your parents are."

He rubbed her shoulder.

"I guess you did get me good." She laughed.

"You look beautiful when you're soaking wet and not being perfect."

Caroline looked at him then leaned in tilting her head slightly.

"I'm soaking wet in other places too."

Enzo stopped laughing and leaned down as their lips touched. She lost herself in that kiss forgetting time pulled away breathless and undid the neck string to her dress. The old Caroline would have stopped him right there, but this time she didn't want him to stop as she put her hands on his waist.

"I think your dress is too wet." He said.

He slid the dress down her body and it hit the blanket underneath.

"I think this shirt needs to go." She said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Caroline-"

"Yes."

"Are-Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed her as she felt him lay her down on the blanket. The food had long since been pushed to the side. He pulled something out of his pocket and Caroline stared at the condom.

"Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that out so fast."

"It's fine. I'm glad you did."

Their lips met in an urgent kiss as they took their underwear off and Caroline helped him with the condom.

They pulled back breathless as Enzo slowly entered her. She cried out in pain as tears fell down to her cheeks. It was really painful. Enzo noticed and wiped the tears away.

"It always hurts at first, but I promise Caroline it won't hurt as bad in a little while or we can stop now if you want. It's your choice."

She pulled him into a kiss.

"No. Please keep going Enzo. I want you."

He nodded and they moved together as one. It started hurting less and less than it was purely amazing. In all Caroline's life she knew this to be true. That this was perfect and she never wanted it to end.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Before I begin the next chapter of Caroline and Enzo's story, I would like to apologize for not updating very often. I've been busy with work and other stuff and sometimes when you're busy things like fanfiction slip your mind, but I didn't forget about my stories and I've been writing them down I just haven't had time to type anything so thank you for your patience and thank you for your understanding. Also your comments are also very helpful and even if you don't think I read them I actually do, I'm just not good at responding. Also to make up for the fact that I've kept you guys waiting for so long I'm going to answer any question you guys want to ask just leave it in the review section and I'll do my best to answer. Now I give you the seventeenth chapter of a Dance in the Moonlight.

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 17

Caroline walked the halls that day searching for Enzo. She hadn't seen him all day and she had to talk to him about their time in Palm Springs. Instead she bumped into Katherine at her locker.

"Hey Caroline, What's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I slept with Enzo."

"What?"

"I had sex with Enzo to clarify any confusion on your part."

"Really? How was it?"

"It was amazing and everything I hoped for. Well at least until the very end."

"What happened did he pre ejaculate early?"

"No, it was even worse than that. He told me that he was still going to the prom with Sarah."

"Really. Wow that's a class A definition of an asshole."

"Yeah, so I don't really know where we stand."

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"I would ask him if I could find him. He's been avoiding me like the plague since it happened."

"Go find him then and confront him about it. He might be an asshole but you deserve clarification of what you two are so you can move on with your life."

Caroline nodded and searched around the school until she stopped dead in her tracks.

Enzo was down the hall kissing none other than Sarah Nelson. God. She felt so stupid. Enzo pulled away and spotted Caroline. Horror and shame were written all over his face.

Caroline shook her head as the tears fell.

Before Enzo could say a word, she ran into the nearby bathroom that just so happened to be conveniently located. Thankfully all the stalls were clear were clear. She picked one and jammed her finger down her throat gagging.

Stupid, stupid girl. She cried until she heard someone come in. Caroline grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed her eyes and mouth. Then checked her watch. Shit. She was late for her practice with Hailey.

Caroline exited the stall and drove to the dance studio. When she was done fixing her makeup,she went into the studio and saw Hailey stretching out on the bar.

"About time you got here." She said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry I got held up at school."

Hailey must have saw something in her face because what she said next surprised her.

"Caroline, What happened?"

"Is it that obvious that something is wrong with me?"

"No shit. Now you can either sit there crying about it or you can tell me what happened."

"I saw Enzo kissing a girl."

"I would say that's a bummer but the last time I checked Enzo had a girlfriend so it isn't very shocking that he would be kissing her. Why are you so upset about it?"

"We had sex a week ago."

"Wow. He's such a jerk for doing that to you and to her."

Caroline laughed even though she felt like crying.

"I just can't handle this back and forth anymore. It's driving me insane."

"You don't have to take it anymore Caroline. My advice is just go to the prom and show him what he missed out on."

"You know what I will, but first I need the perfect dress to do it."

"I'll come with you when you go prom dress shopping. Every girl should have their dream dress and a great time at prom. With or without a stupid boy."

"Thank you Hailey."

"Don't mention it."


	18. Chapter 18

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 18

Caroline walked into the luscious boutique with Hayley and Katherine in tow. It was the day that they were picking dresses for the prom and Caroline couldn't have been more excited. Caroline went straight to a rack and started combing through the prom dresses.

Hailey shouted her name and she went to Hailey who held out the most gorgeous dress. It was a pale pink with silver embellishments on it.

"You see it's the perfect dress for an inspiring ballerina."

Caroline grabbed the dress and smiled. It was really perfect for her. Caroline went to go try it on and Katherine and Hailey gasped when she came out of the room.

"What? Is it that bad?"

"It's gorgeous." Katherine said.

"Drop dead sexy." Hailey replied.

Caroline smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. All she needed was an awesome hair style and she'd be perfect.

"I'm totally buying this."

Katherine was next on the list and she picked out a yellow dress that looked great with her skin tone. Hailey was dressed in a simple knee length strapless dress that made even her look sexy.

After they bought their purchases, Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. Enzo was sitting on a bench apparently waiting for her. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Stalk much." Katherine yelled at him.

"I'm here to talk to Caroline not you Katherine so fuck off."

"Whatever. You're not going anywhere near her." Hailey said backing Katherine up.

"Guys it's fine. Let me talk to him alone for a second."

"Fine. We'll be at the pretzel shop over there." Katherine said grabbing Hailey's wrist.

She pulled her away and Caroline turned back to Enzo.

"Caroline-"

"Don't. Don't eventry and make it seem like what you did was okay when you know it's not."

"I know. I'm sorry Caroline."

"Sorry that it hurt me or sorry you got caught."

"Caroline-"

"Don't"

"She kissed me Caroline."

"So you're tongue just fell in her mouth."

"Caroline."

"No. We're over Enzo. I never want to see you again."

"Caroline-"

He reached out for her and she slapped him. Caroline gave him a cold stare before returning to Katherine and Hailey.


	19. Chapter 19

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 19

Caroline woke up the next morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast when the doorbell rang. Caroline's eyebrows shot up as she went to open the door. If it was Enzo she had another slap ready for him, but it was Stefan at the door.

"Hey Stefan."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider.

"Sure."

He followed her to the living room.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Caroline Forbes will you go to the prom with me?"

She smiled.

"Well Stefan I was actually going to go with Katherine and Hailey more as a friends kind of prom. But if you would like to go to prom with all three of us then that would be awesome?"

He smiled. "I'd would be more than happy to escort all three of you Caroline Forbes."

This would be good for her to try and go to prom. At least it would be fun she hoped.


	20. Chapter 20

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 20

Caroline slammed her locker shut and gasped when Enzo appeared out of no where.

"Caroline. Can we talk?"

"No. I'm done talking to you."

She walked away, but Enzo just followed her. Why wouldn't he just give up and leave her alone?

"Caroline please."

"What?" She snapped turning around.

"Please forgive me Caroline."

"Why should I?"

"Because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

She stood there gaping at what she heard,

"Well I'm really starting to hate you." She said.

"Please. Don't say that."

"Go to hell Enzo."

She walked away.

"Caroline."

"Just stay out of my life Enzo."

She ran into the girls bathroom when a strange nausea overwhelmed her and she threw up. What was wrong with her?


	21. Chapter 21

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 21

Caroline stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. The curls in her bun were perfect and the dress and the shoes were perfect. She really looked like a princess, but if she looked like a princess why didn't she feel like one?

She added another coat of lipstick as the doorbell rang. Her mother came in looking just as beautiful as she remembered.

"He's here."

Caroline nodded as her mother shut the door and she grabbed her clutch purse getting ready to go downstairs. She checked her reflection once more before going down the stairs.

Stefan was there smiling and laughing with her mother. Caroline cleared her throat and smiled at Stefan.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He held his arm out and she looped hers through his and walked out with him. Prom night he she came.


	22. Chapter 22

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 22

Caroline and Stefan showed up at the prom as the music played a familiar song. Stefan moved her to the dance floor and they danced to the music until Caroline saw the worst thing she could imagine.

Enzo was dancing with Sarah Nelson. Caroline frowned and wiggled out of Stefan's hold.

"I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Stefan nodded as Caroline went to the bathroom to puke her emotions away. When she came back Stefan was there waiting for her as she saw the principal getting ready to announce prom queen and king.

"May I have all nominees on stage?"

Caroline and Stefan went to the stage and she found the girl nominees. She took a deep breath as the spotlight was applied to the contestants.

"4th runner up goes to Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donavan."

Applause went up as Bonnie and Matt collected their prizes.

"3rd runner up goes to Sarah Nelson and Jeremy Gilbert."

Caroline smiled as Sarah collected her prizes. Well at least she beat the girl who stole her man.

"2nd runner up. Katherine Pierce and Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline hugged Katherine as she held hands with the remaining girl who was Katherine's sister Elena.

"And 1st runner up goes to Caroline Forbes and Aaron Whitmore."

Caroline smiled and gathered her prizes .

Applause rang out as Elena and Stefan were crowned prom queen and king, but when time came to the traditional dance. Elena had refused to dance with Stefan and danced with her boyfriend Damon instead.

A song Caroline didn't recognize came on and she went to go find Stefan. She soon found him kissing Katherine and her heart dropped.

Why did this keep happening to her?

She taped on Stefan's shoulder interrupting his kiss with Katherine who now had a huge smirk on her face. That fucking bitch.

"Stefan what the hell is going on here?"

Stefan laughed. "Really Caroline. You actually fell for little Katherine's plan here."

"Fell for what?" she said looking at both of them.

"I could never date an ice queen like you. I 've actually been secretly dating Katherine for months. Consider your social status officially over."

Katherine laughed and Caroline slapped Stefan and punched Katherine in the face. Luckily for her a teacher hadn't seen her. She turned away and ran to the bathroom to go puke again.


	23. Chapter 23

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 23

Caroline wiped her eyes with a tissue as she left the bathroom and bumped directly into Enzo. Great. Just what she needed. The song came on for the couples dance and Enzo pulled Caroline into a hug.

"You saw." She whispered.

"Yeah. I did. That was some punch and slap you did back there."

She buried her face in his shoulder as the tears started to flow again.

"He's a jackass Caroline and not worth any of your time."

Caroline shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

"What about Sarah?"

"I'd rather dance with you."

Caroline nodded and swayed to the music as she looked at Enzo. An emotion that she never experienced before flew through her as she looked at Enzo. She stopped dancing long enough to look into his eyes.

"What?" he asked

That's when she kissed him.


	24. Chapter 24

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 24

The song headed to an end as Caroling detached her lips from Enzo's. He ran his fingers through her hair staying close. Caroline felt the room spin, but concentrated on what Enzo was about to say next. He had to say something.

"Caroline."

She breathed, but it was getting more difficult to understand like his voice was going through a tun nel.

"You're perfect."

The world spun as Caroline couldn't hole her feet any longer. She collapsed to the floor with Enzo holding her. His words still sounded like they were going through a tunnel. She was so, so sleepy.

"Caroline? Caroline! Somebody call 911! Hurry!"

He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes and the world turned black.


	25. Chapter 25

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 25

The bright light shinned in Caroline's eyes as she opened them staring at a hospital room. Enzo was holding her hand and her parents were on the opposite side of the room. She moaned in pain. Enzo squeezed her hand as she looked at him.

"Hey." She whispered her voice scratchy.

"Hey."

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" her mother asked.

He sat down next to Caroline.

"You passed out because of lack of nutrition and rapid weight loss. If you start eating correctly you should be back to normal."

Caroline nodded and cried. Enzo sat on the edge of her bed and held her.

"I'll leave you alone to talk."

Her parents looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Caroline, tell us what's going on." Her father said sternly.

"I have a problem."

"What problem? Caroline let us help you." Her mother said.

She looked away from her parents and squeezed Enzo's hand.

"It's okay Caroline. You can tell us." He said.

"I have an eating disorder. I've been forcing myself to puke for years because I wanted to be so perfect."

Enzo nodded and squeezed her hand. Tears fell down her face. She had to do this. She had to get better.

"Mom. Dad. I need help."

Her parents looked at her.

"Will you help me?"

"I'll call the therapist." Her father said.

"And I'll get you on a more nutritious diet that the servants will monitor."

She nodded as her parents left. She couldn't really blame them. Enzo kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"All of this. I bet Sarah Nelson wouldn't have this problem."

Enzo laughed. " Sarah has tons of problems. Everybody does including the perfect people."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I love you and you're perfect for me."

It was her time to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"For the first time in my life. I'm perfectly fine not being perfect."

Enzo smiled and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then I have to make a promise."

"What's that?"

"I promise that I'll stay with you while you get the help you need. I won't leave you unless you ask me too."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

She smiled and they kissed. Maybe her life wouldn't turn out so bad as long as she had Enzo by her side. No more guys hopping for her because she had found the one and she couldn't wait to see what the future held. Whether it was perfect or not.


	26. Chapter 26

A dance in the moonlight

Epilogue

10 years later

"Janelle. Tighten your core. It will help you dance better." Caroline yelled.

She was at the dance studio with the new students as she tried to teach them A laugh drew her attention as Hailey came in shaking her head.

"Don't worry Janelle. She was hard on me too when I was her student."

"Alright class let's resume this lesson tomorrow and don't forget practice makes perfect."

The girls bolted out of the room almost running into Enzo with an excited Angel in tow.

"Mom!" Angel said squealing in excitement.

Caroline picked Angel up and smiled at her six year old daughter. Caroline had to admit at first she was terrified of being pregnant especially because it was directly after she had overcome her eating disorder and Ms. Lockwood had handed her over the dance studio, but Angel was everything she could ever ask for with hair like Enzo's and eyes like hers. She would be a real heartbreaker one day.

"Are you ready to go my beautiful wife?" Enzo asked.

They were visiting her father who had finally divorced her mother who was happily married to another model and he was happily married to none other than Steven. So in the end everyone was happy or at least pretended to be.

She looped her fingers through Enzo's as they left the dance studio to go back to their perfect life.

The End.


End file.
